


Puppies

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: "Sumo's a girl?"





	Puppies

It had almost been a month since the android revolution and Hank still was getting used to the sudden changes that came with it. More specifically, the change that was Connor. The deviant android who Hank gained as a new partner somehow bonded with the grizzled detective who was more his unofficial father figure. Well now Connor lived with him so it was probably pretty official. Post revolution the Android needed somewhere to stay and since Cyberlife wasn't exactly happy with the change the only option he had left was Hank. Not that Hank minded Connor being there, he'd never actually tell the android that. It was nice to have him around, like another son but every now and then he'd be reminded how robotic his partner was.

Like the fact Connor didn't eat or sleep. Hank would always accidentally get two orders of food then be reminded Connor couldn't eat forcing Hank to eat both of them. He found out Connor couldn't sleep the first night of the move in when he woke up to the android staring at him in the middle of the night. After a freak out Connor promised not to do that again and instead spent most of the night sitting on the couch or playing with Sumo. Tonight was like most nights, Hank fast asleep on his bed when a loud yowl woke him causing the detective to roll out of his bed in a panic as he reached for his gun and stood up.

Following the loud noises Hank stopped just in front of the living room, turning around the corner with his loaded gun.

"HANDS UP OR I....what the fuck?"

Instead of the expected intruder the man was surprised to see Sumo on the ground panting with newspaper surrounding the dog as Connor looked up at the officer with a smile.

"Lieutenant! I'm proud to inform you that you're now a grandfather."

Getting closer Hank saw that Connor was holding a newborn puppy and upon further inspection he saw five more by their mother mewling as Sumo laid on his-er, her side.

"Sumo's a girl?" Was the only thing Lieutenant Anderson could get out making Connor laugh.

"You didn't know?"

"If I did I sure as hell wouldn't have named her Sumo."

"Well in that case, this puppy's a girl. So is this one and this one," Connor used his free hand to point at two of the other puppies.

"You don't need to rub it in Connor."

"Just informing you," Connor said before setting the puppy down next to her mother with a smile and standing up. "I'm sorry we woke you up but Sumo did very well and all of the puppies are relatively healthy." Hank smiled a little before he realized something.

"What the fuck are we going to do with the puppies?"


End file.
